


La découverte d'un mois d'octobre : de la louve à la seiche

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Yara et Sansa s'aimaient d'amour, et peut-être bien aussi d'eau fraiche. Mais surtout, elles étaient heureuses ensemble, et malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elles, rien ne serait plus important que cela, rien.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Menottes

**Author's Note:**

> Début de la partie 3 de mon UA!modern, centré cette fois-ci sur Yara et Sansa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
> PS : Il a été fait à partir de la liste, incomplète car tout les thèmes ne m'inspiraient pas, du kinktober. Donc les mineurs vous cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite tout de suite, merci.

** Chapitre 2 : Menottes **

  
  


Sansa se trouvait en ville lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la mort de Joffrey Baratheon, le fils du maire de la ville. C'était horrible à dire, mais elle n'avait pas éprouvé la moindre once de tristesse en l'apprenant. Le cerf blond n'était qu'un connard égocentrique et pourri gâté. La rousse revenait des courses lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les gros titres du journal local, tenu par Varys. Même mort, il arrivait encore à faire parler de lui !

Après un peu moins d'une demi-heure de marche à pied, Sansa arriva devant la maison qu'elle louait avec Yara. Elle toqua à la porte et entra.

Immédiatement, une odeur d'épices lui saisit les narines, sa petite-amie était en train de cuisiner. La louve enleva ces chaussures, à talon haut évidemment, entra dans la cuisine et posa son sac de courses sur la table.

\- Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, et j'ai même un petit bonus spécialement pour toi. Tu cuisines quoi ?

\- Un poulet basquaise. C'est quoi ce petit bonus ?

Sansa lui fit alors un sourire aguicheur.

\- Tu le sauras une fois que tu auras fini la cuisine.

Ce qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, le temps que la louve range les courses et nourrisse leur chienne husky, Lady.

\- Tu as entendu parler de la mort de Joffrey Baratheon ?

\- Oui, j'ai lu ça sur les gros titres du journal. La police a une piste ?

Le petit frère de Yara, Theon, travaillait dans la police, dans la même unité que le frère de Sansa, mais ce dernier refusait la plupart du temps de leur parler de ces enquêtes.

\- Non aucune. L'une des voitures de fonction du maire aurait quitté leur maison peu avant le meurtre et a été retrouvée brulée dans la forêt. Mais il aurait été incapable de tuer son fils de cette manière, c'est si … brutal.

\- Un couteau trouvé sur place c'est ça ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé, mais il leur en manque un oui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas prémédité après tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent dans leur canapé et la rousse tendit alors à Yara ce qu'elle avait acheté.

\- Mais quelle jolie paire de menottes. Aurais-tu fais une bêtise Sansa ?

\- Aucunement, je voulais juste nous faire plaisir.

\- On les essayera ce soir alors.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, la soirée promettait d'être longue.


	2. Fessée

** Chapitre 3 : Fessée **

  
  


Sansa était couchée en travers des genoux de sa petite-amie, sa robe relevée sur son dos et sa culotte baissée au niveau de ces chevilles. Elle allait recevoir une fessée, la première de sa vie.

La rousse n'en avait jamais reçu lorsqu'elle était enfant, malgré les nombreuses bêtises qu'elle avait put faire, et dont la malheureuse victime était bien souvent Arya. Alors, elle avait toujours eu cette sorte d'attirance, de désir secret pour ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. La louve avait mis du temps à se l'avouer, et encore plus à en parler à Yara. Mais après leur soirée, celle durant laquelle elles s'étaient amusées avec la paire de menotte qu'elle avait acheté, elle avait prit son courage à deux mains.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, mais peut-être ses pensées étaient-elles uniquement guidées par la peur, Yara avait été enchantée par l'idée. La seiche avait déjà eu quelques expériences dans le domaine avec un de ces anciens petits amis, un dénommé Qarl Pucelle qui s'était aujourd'hui engagé dans la marine.

Pour rajouter le facteur de l'appréhension à l'expérience, elles avaient convenu la veille de l'heure de la punition. Ainsi, Sansa eu toute la journée pour ressasser ce qui allait se passer et qui était désormais inévitable.

Puis vint le moment fatidique, où Yara la bascula sur ces genoux. La louve eu alors cette image mentale, similaire aux vieux films où aux livres anciens, des petites filles qui étaient déculottées par leurs parents et dont les fesses étaient cinglées par le martinet familial. Bien entendu il n'y aurait pas de martinet aujourd'hui, pas pour une première fois.

Son appréhension et sa honte ne firent que grandir à mesure qu'elle était lentement déculottée, offrant ces fesses encore blanches aux mains de Yara.

Positionnée comme elle l'était, Sansa ne pouvait voir quand la première claque tomberait, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et elle savait que sa petite-amie se déléctait de ces quelques instants mais qui semblaient pour elle durer plus longtemps que l’éternité.

Et lorsque la main de la seiche s'abattit sur ces fesses encore froides, elle poussa un petit cri aigu, de surprise.

La danse venait de commencer.


	3. Cire chaude

** Chapitre 4 : Cire chaude **

  
  


Yara avait bandé les yeux de Sansa et lui avait attaché les mains aux barreaux de leur lit avec des bandes de satins, douces au toucher. Puis, elle avait délicatement commencé à verser tout doucement de la cire chaude sur le ventre de sa petite-amie, par goutte à goutte. La fine pellicule chaude qui constella petit à petit son corps lui provoqua des sensations de plaisir inestimables, qui s’estompèrent à mesure qu’elle refroidissait sur sa peau. La seiche maniait son outil de torture, de délicieuse torture, d'une main de maître.

Elle avait senti le bout de ces seins se durcir au contact de cette torride piqûre. Ça ne brûlait pas non, car Yara savait comment manier ces délicats objets de plaisir. Sansa ressentait d'abord, comme une piqûre, l'espace d'un instant, puis ensuite la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Et au fur et à mesure la chaleur se faisait froideur.

\- Continue Yara, murmura-t-elle

Le fait d'être attachée et d'avoir les yeux bandés ne faisait que renforcer le rapport de force, volontaire, entre elles deux. La rousse était à la merci de sa petite-amie, totalement dépendante de sa volonté, et totalement consentante à cela. Car elle lui faisait confiance, absolument confiance.

Soudainement, elle sentit une brûlure glacée entre ces deux dessins et, de surprise, cria.

\- Un glaçon, murmura la bouche de la seiche tout près de son oreille, tu aimes ?

Oui, elle aimait beaucoup. Elle avait été surprise, mais c'était là l'un des intérêts de ne rien voir. Le petit bloc de glace commençait à fondre sur son corps, le refroidissant. La bougie c'était arrêtée, c'était fini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yara lui enleva le bandeau qui lui masquait les yeux et elle vit alors que ses seins et son ventre étaient constellées de petites taches grises, plus ou moins grosses là où les gouttes de cire s'étaient accumulées. Le glaçon avait, lui, presque fini de fondre.

Et sa petite-amie lui souriait, et elle lui souria , heureuse de cette nouvelle expérience.

Mais dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de sa mère lui demanda jusqu'où irait cette relation déviante. Néanmoins, Sansa préférait l'ignorer, car c'était ça qui la rendait heureuse, et pas autre chose, et pas ce que sa mère aurait voulu pour elle.


	4. Canne

**Chapitre 6 : Canne**

Yara et Sansa avaient été invitée à une réception donnée par Petyr Baelish, le principal soutien financier du maire, Robert Baratheon, et banquier particulièrement retors. L’homme était par ailleurs fourbe et calculateur et personne à part lui ne savait réellement à quoi il pensait. Et le but de cette “soirée” était particulièrement nébuleux.

Sansa était toujours restée en dehors des affaires de sa famille qui par ailleurs n’avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec le geai moqueur, Yara n’avait aucune influence particulière et aucune valeur politique. Son père avait bien été élu au niveau national, en effet, mais c’était il y a plus de trente ans maintenant. Et concernant les autres invités : il y avait une psychologue du nom de Ros, le vieux pharmacien Pycelle dont personne ne savait si c’était le prénom ou le nom de famille et trois des hommes de main du banquier. Eux étaient probablement là uniquement pour assurer sa sécurité. 

Lorsqu’elles étaient entrée dans sa vaste demeure, la Greyjoy avait tout de suite remarquée la canne avec laquelle se déplaçait le requin, fine et élégante. Elle était en bois assurément, recouverte d’un noir métallique de toute beauté et de décorations couleur or. 

\- Celle-ci serait parfaite pour tes fesses, lui avait-elle soufflée à l’oreille 

Sansa avait immédiatement rougie, faisant sourire sa petite-amie. C’était très fréquent entre elles, ce genre de petites remarques murmurées que les autres n’entendaient pas. 

\- Tu veux aller la lui emprunter peut-être, chérie ? 

La seiche lui sourit, puis elles allèrent dire bonsoir aux autres convives. 

Et la réception se révéla être d’un ennui mortel pour les deux jeunes femmes, tout n’était question que de politique. Apparemment, Baelish préparait quelque chose contre le maire Robert, en pleine tourmente depuis la mort de son fils et l’inefficacité de la police. Un deuxième meurtre avait été commis, il s’agissait de celui de Roose Bolton, un boucher arrivé récemment dans la haute société. Personne ne savait d’où lui venait l’argent qui lui avait permit de faire construire la villa qu’il habitait sur la côte, non loin de celle des loups. Personne ne savait d’où lui venait son argent et personne ne semblait avoir envie de le savoir.

Il y avait probablement un lien entre les deux victimes, si il s’agissait bien du même tueur. Mais, rien n’était moins sûr. 


	5. Cravache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui (et petit cameo de quelqu'un d'un autre UA ^^), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 10 : Cravache **

  
  


Sansa l'avait rencontré lors d'une soirée donnée par Tywin Lannister, le terrifiant magnat de l'immobilier, et accessoirement beau-père du maire. La rousse s'y trouvait à cause de son nom de famille, Stark, un nom qui inspirait la crainte et le respect, même si elle n'avait jamais participé au business familial. Et lui, il y était car son grand frère était le chef de la sécurité du lion.

Mais, contre toute attente, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient revus une ou deux fois après la fameuse soirée, et Sansa avait fini par lui confier ces doutes sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Yara. C'était parfois plus facile de se confier à un quasi-inconnu qu'à quelqu'un que l'on connaît bien, alors elle lui avait tout dit.

\- Tu as peur de ce que vous pourriez devenir … je me trompe ?

\- Non, avoua la louve, c'est … j'ai toute confiance en Yara. Mais je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur ce que nous sommes en train de vivre.

\- Ou bien tu as peur du regard que porteront les autres sur toi ?

\- C'est totalement ridicule, mais …

\- Putain. Ce n'est pas ridicule, Sansa, c'est humain. Tes parents t'ont élevés avec dans l'idée que tu aurais un petit-ami que tu épouserais et que dans quelques années tu leur donnerais des petits-enfants. Mais à la place, tu es en couple avec une femme qui aime te donner des coups de cravache sur la croupe, et semble-t-il que tu aimes bien les recevoir. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que tu as appris, et c'est parfaitement normal que tu ais des doutes.

Elle souria légèrement, sans être d'avantage rassurée.

\- Tu es heureuse avec elle ? reprit-il

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle

\- Alors tu n'as pas d'autres questions à te poser.

\- Mais …

\- Un mot de plus, et je demande à ta petite-amie de me prêter sa cravache.

La louve piqua alors un phare, ne sachant pas si il serait réellement capable de le faire ou non. Le reste de la discussion fut plus légère, une fois la jeune femme à nouveau capable de prononcer deux mots cohérents qui se suivaient. Elle avait trouvé en Sandor un ami, un confident avec qui elle pourrait toujours parler à cœur ouvert, même de choses dont elle ne pourrait jamais parler à Yara, et encore moins à sa famille.

Oui, elle le sentait. Et alors, elle laissa un sourire rayonnant éclairer son visage.


	6. Paddle

** Chapitre 12 : Paddle **

  
  


Sansa avait définitivement fait taire la voix dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse avec Yara, oui, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Et si ces parents refusaient de le comprendre le moment venu … et bien tant pis pour eux.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de s'ouvrir à de nouvelles expériences au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et celle du jour les avait conduit dans un sexshop, un des rares de la ville. Elles y étaient allé un soir, peu avant sa fermeture, en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. Et heureusement pour elles ce fut le cas ce soir-là. Les deux jeunes femmes y allaient pour un objet très particulier, un paddle, Yara ayant prétexté que sa petite-amie était trop vilaine pour de simples fessées à la main. La rousse, par pure provocation, lui avait répondu en lui tirant la langue, ce qui lui avait valu une belle danse la veille.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans ce lieu honnis de beaucoup, elles se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le rayon correspondant. Ils y avaient plusieurs dizaines de paddles accrochés, certains en cuir et d'autres en bois, de tailles et de formes différentes.

\- Lequel veux-tu, Amour ? lui demanda la seiche à l'oreille

La rousse porta son regard sur les différents objets suspendus, ces fesses goûteraient bientôt à l'un d'eux. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, relativement fin et en bois.

\- Celui-ci fait maîtresse d'école, tu ne trouves pas Yara ?

\- Il a un air oui, mais pour punir les égarements scolaires rien ne vaut une bonne règle en bois.

La louve le reposa sur son présentoir et continua de réfléchir. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, elle se décida pour un autre légèrement plus large mais aussi plus léger, le bois devait être différent.

\- Celui-ci.

\- D'accord, on l'essaye en rentrant, petite chipie ?

Ce n'était pas rare que sa petite-amie utilise ce genre de surnoms avec elle, cela avait un côté infantilisant qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux beaucoup. C'était une humiliation supplémentaire, consentante, et une des raisons pour lesquelles la rousse avait été attirée par les fessées.

\- Mais voyons, j'ai été sage Yara, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton

\- Il te reste encore le chemin du retour pour inventer quelque chose.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai repéré une tenue d'écolière dans un autre rayon, jupe plissée et haut serré et parfaitement ordonné.

\- Je vois, dit Yara en souriant, va donc la chercher alors.

Et, une fois de retour chez elles, Yara eu le plaisir de pouvoir tester immédiatement leur nouveau jouet sur le fessier encore blanc de Sansa. Cela fut bref, le paddle était beaucoup plus brutal et douloureux que sa main, mais intense. 


	7. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de cette partie 3, j'espère que ces quelques fragments de vie de Sansa et Yara vous auront plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des trois autres couples.

**Chapitre 18 : Humiliation**

Sansa se sentait légère sans ces cheveux, Yara l’avait presque rasée avec sa tondeuse. La rousse n’avait plus qu’un ou deux centimètres de longueur, grand maximum, c’était tout ce que sa petite-amie lui avait laissé. 

Aussi, lorsqu’elle alla voir Sandor, ce dernier fut plus que surpris. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? lui demanda-t-il 

\- Une soirée avec Yara. 

\- Tes doutes se sont donc envolés. 

\- Oui, totalement. Merci encore pour ça, Sandor. 

L’homme lui sourit, puis ils allèrent se promener dans un des parcs de la ville, entre amis. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que cela entre eux. Puis, ils s’installèrent dans un café en ville. C’était son jour de congé, à lui, alors ils avaient tout le temps qu’ils voulaient.

La mort de son frère, Gregor Clegane, qui avait été retrouvé totalement dépecé et privé de sa tête, ne semblait pas l’émouvoir plus que cela. La louve trouvait cela dommage, que ces deux frères n’aient jamais réussi à s’entendre, et pensait parfois que sa relation avec Arya aurait pu finir ainsi. Elle repoussait ces pensées à chaque fois, heureusement cela n’arriverait jamais. Elle y veillerait. 

\- Vous avez … passé un autre stade dans votre relation ? 

Il avait observé la tenue qu’elle portait : une robe rose pastel assez courte et des chaussures brillantes de la même couleur. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille ainsi, et la coloration qu’avait prit ces joues tandis qu’il observait plus longuement ces vêtements ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. 

\- Yara aime beaucoup … l’humiliation. 

Elle avait murmuré ce dernier mot, prenant une jolie coloration tomate, qui s’intensifia encore plus, si cela pouvait être possible, avec ce qu’il lui dit ensuite. 

\- Je vois ça, murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de son oreille

\- On a beaucoup parlé de moi, mais et toi avec … avec elle ? 

La louve était la seule au courant de la relation qu’entretenait son ami avec la jeune Shireen, qui devait absolument rester secrète. 

\- On avance à notre rythme, mais tu sais comme elle est. 

Oui, Sansa avait déjà rencontré la biche, qui était aussi l’amie de sa petite soeur Arya, et elle avait bien vue à quelle point elle était timide et manquait de confiance en elle. 

Ils restèrent encore discuter et en fin d’après-midi, la jeune femme rentra chez elle, n’ayant absolument pas vu que Shireen les avait espionné au café. 

La seiche était allongée sur leur canapé, en train de lire un livre. Elle se releva en entendant la porte claquer dans l’entrée, la rousse venait de ranger ces chaussures. 

\- Cette robe te vas à ravir, lui dit-elle 

\- Je préférais que plus personne ne la voit Yara. 

\- Tu ne l’aimes pas ? 

\- Si beaucoup, mais … pas en public. 

\- Bien entendue, lui dit-elle en souriant, si c’est ce que tu veux. Mais cette robe te donne des airs de petite fille sage, et nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne l’es pas. 

\- J'ai fait une bêtise maîtresse ? demanda la louve avec espièglerie


End file.
